1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable electronic information device.
2. Related Background Art
Portable electronic information devices have been disclosed which store the preference information of a user; one such example is Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (Kokai) No. H8-255033. This apparatus stores the user's preferred screen brightness, font, and the like, and transfers this information to a new computer. Additionally, this apparatus stores the user's preferred seat position, and transfers this information to an electronic device mounted in a rental car. Thus, a variety of devices are made easier to use for the user.